Elephant Graveyard
Elephant Graveyard (abbreviated EG) was a small alliance founded on March 29, 2009 by Yetanothername, Scigirl543, Shuichi, Derekjones, and Snogirl. They were on the Pink Sphere and had their primary focus on Foreign affairs. Their embassy request acceptance policy was designed to allow relations with all alliances, even those not in favour on Planet Bob. They disbanded as part of a merger into their former protectors, the Republic of Allied Defenses as a result of high-government inactivity. The charter of EG is as follows: Preamble Henceforth, we, sovereign and independent nations created under Admin, band together for mutual protection and international diplomacy. For better or worse, we agree to the following conditions. Article I: Membership Section A: i. In order to obtain membership, new recruits must fill out an application on the official Elephant Graveyard forums. ii. If a nation is eligible and is approved for membership, he/she will be masked and accepted as a member of Elephant Graveyard. iii. As such, aforementioned nation shall be rendered eligible for all benefits of membership, including but not limited to those enumerated in Article I, Section B of this document. Section B: Benefits of Membership i. Access to private forum section(s) and private Internet Relay Chat Channel(s), ii. Protection against foreign raiders and attackers, and iii. Economic advice and aid. Article II: Government Section A. Mufasa (Emperor) i. A single Emperor and head of Elephant Graveyard, who serves a life long term but reserves the right to step down at any moment. He/She is the external leader of the alliance. ii. The Mufasa shall have the power to a. nominate a member for expulsion by the Council, b. Unilaterally place nations on the Elephant Graveyard Zero-Infrastructure List, and c. make unilateral decisions regarding foreign affairs and charter amendments. iii. Removal: a. The Mufasa is the Mufasa for life, and can only be removed through impeachment or their own voluntary resignation. b. Grounds for impeachment include, but are not limited to, 1. charter violations and 2. conduct unbecoming of a member of Elephant Graveyard. c. Impeachment must be proposed by a council member or the Simba and approved unanimously by the council and Simba. If the council and Simba approve the impeachment unanimously, the Mufasa is thereby removed and will be replaced immediately. d. A full council and a Simba must be in place at the time of impeachment. Section B. Simba (Chancellor) i. The Simba shall be the Mufasa's direct assistant, and the second-in-command of Elephant Graveyard. He/She is the internal leader of the alliance. ii. The Simba shall have the power to a. Help appoint Ministerial Positions and b. Help keep contact between Council and the Mufasa. Section C. The Council i. The Council is to be composed of three Ministers, each of whom will have the powers and responsibilities allotted below. a. Nala (Foreign Affairs) 1. Maintains relations between Elephant Graveyard and other alliances, and 2. Organizes recruitment of new members. 3. Powers: i. Suggest and propose treaties ii. Serve on the Council iii. Choose a deputy for their ministry. b. Rafiki (Internal Affairs) 1. Approves new members, 2. Supervises internal relations, 3. Controls the finances of the Alliance 4. Powers: i. Approve new members ii. Set up and control an alliance-wide banking system iii. Set up and control in-alliance financial aid/assistance iv. Set up and control official trade circles for the alliance v. Choose a deputy for their ministry. vi. Serve on the Council c. Scar (Defense) 1. Organizes, 2. Trains, and 3. Maintains the military of Elephant Graveyard. 4. Powers: i. Organize a military force for the alliance ii. With approval from the entirety of the Council, may initiate specific military trainings against foreign, unaligned nations. iii. Must approve all declarations of war iv. Choose a deputy for their ministry. v. Serve on the Council Article 3: Removal from the Alliance Section A. A member is part of Elephant Graveyard unless they perform an action of resignation, unless terms in section B are applicable. An act of resignation shall be limited specifically to: i. Requesting to leave by sending a Personal Message to Mufasa and being approved to leave. a. The Mufasa may, at his discresion, impose additional terms for the departure Section B. The Council feels the need to forcefully remove a member for violating the charter. i. The Mufasa may, at his discretion, veto this decision. Article 4: Amendments to this document Section A. Any member of the Council, the Simba or the Mufasa may propose an amendment to this charter. All prospective amendments must then receive unanimous approval from i. The Council, ii. Simba, and iii. Mufasa. Article 5: Dissolving the Alliance Section A. In order to dissolve the alliance, there must be unanimous agreement between the Council, Simba and Mufasa. In case of dissolution, all members will receive advance notice of no less than three days before a Declaration of Dissolution will be posted and the alliance formally disbands. Signed, the first government of Elephant Graveyard; Mufasa: yetanothername Simba: Shuichi Nala: Scigirl543 Timon (Deputy to Nala): snogirl Rafiki: DerekJones Scar: Shuichi**